dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert V. Barron
Charleston, West Virginia, U.S. |death = December 1, 2000 (aged 67) |deathplace = Salinas, California, U.S. |cause = |family = Raymond J. Barron (father; †) Opal E. Barron (mother; †) Dayna Barron (wife) Kris Noel Pearson (sister-in-law) |nationality = American |occupation = Actor Voice Actor Director Writer Producer Songwriter Story Director |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1954-1995 |status = Deceased }}Robert V. Barron (born Robert V. Nemiroff; December 26, 1932 – December 1, 2000) was an American TV and film director, producer, screenwriter and actor best known for his role as the voice of Admiral Donald Hayes in the 1980s animated TV series Robotech, of which he also served as the supervising producer. He is also well known for playing the role of Abraham Lincoln in Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure in 1989. Biography A tall, gaunt, rawboned character actor with deep voice, reminiscent of John Carradine, Barron attended Morris Harvey College in Charleston, West Virginia and later UCLA. He later had acting training at American Academy of Dramatic Arts in New York City, and at Max Reinhardt Workshop in Los Angeles. Barron got his entertainment start in radio co-producing a two-hour Saturday morning radio program, the "Bop Shop." which aired for a two years on radio station WGKV-AM (later WHMS) in his hometown of Charleston, WV. Before permanently moving to California, and also before his Hollywood work, he spent several years working in regional theaters from one end of the U.S. to the other, and had built an impressive resume of glowing reviews of his performances in such roles as Cyrano de Bergerac, Abe Lincoln In Illinois, Sir Thomas More in A Man For All Seasons, Henry Drummond in Inherit The Wind, Richard III and the like, but he was never offered such lofty challenges in films or television. In Hollywood, as an actor, he not only made appearances in television shows such as Quantum Leap, Get a Life, Father Dowling Mysteries and movies such as The Spring and A Dangerous Place but he also wrote episodes of the NBC television western series Bonanza and the CBS-TV western/spy series Wild, Wild West. Perhaps his best-remembered television script was his first, a lighthearted comedy episode of the Bonanza, titled "Hoss and The Leprechauns". As a writer, he drifted into adapting English dubbing scripts of foreign films. American producers began buying successful Japanese animated series and dubbing them into English, and Barron was a pioneer in that industry, which grew rapidly and enormously. He became executive director and story editor for Saban Entertainment, which in the course of five years became one of the largest producers of children's programming in the world, with such shows as X-Men (1992) and Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (1993). He also made appearances on TV series such as Bonanza, Mannix, Love American Style and Night Court. He also played a pool player in an episode of CBS-TV's Dukes of Hazzard. Barron also co-wrote the standard song "Cindy, Oh Cindy" with Bert Long. He retired from acting in 1995, but would continue writing and adapting scripts, primarily for children's TV, faxing or e-mailing his work to Hollywood. Barron died in Salinas, California. His interment was in Salinas's Garden of Memories Memorial Park. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Little Miss'' (1983) - Mr. Clever *''The Return of Dogtanian'' (1989) - Monsieur Treville Anime Dubbing Anime *''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'' (1980) - Muff Potter *''Don Quixote in the Tales of La Mancha'' (1980) - Dream Quixote (ep. 1), Villager 1 (ep. 1), Doctor (ep. 3) *''Dogtanian & the Three Muskehounds'' (1981-1982) - Monsieur Treville (eps. 7-26) *''Dr. Slump'' (1981-1986) - Frankenstein, Coach 2, Polar Bear *''The Magical World of Gigi'' (1982-1983) - Papa *''Around the World with Willy Fog'' (1983) - Prospector (ep. 18), Tribe Chief (ep. 20) *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' (1985) - Admiral Donald Hayes, Airshow Announcement (ep. 1), Mechanic 2 (ep. 5), PA Voice (ep. 5), Captain Zeril (ep. 6), Overanxious Zentraedi (ep. 7), M.C. (ep. 9), Zentraedi C (ep. 10), Music Teacher (ep. 10), Human Pilot (ep. 14), Confused Militaryman (ep. 21), M.C. (ep. 21), Jan's Associate (ep. 21), Mayor of New Detroit (ep. 31) Additional Voices *''Robotech: The Masters'' (1985) - Additional Voices *''Robotech: The New Generation'' (1985) - Eddie's Father (ep. 71), Map Vendor (ep. 71), Jesse (ep. 78), Simon (ep. 82), Additional Voices *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1987-1989) - Shoemaker (ep. 6), Guard 2 (ep. 6), Farmer (ep. 6), Farmer 1 (ep. 9), Guard Commmander (ep. 9), Nobleman (ep. 17), Mr. Fox (ep. 20), Flower Vendor (ep. 21), The Old Man (ep. 22), Servant (ep. 30), Helga's Father (ep. 39) *''Tales of Little Women'' (1987) - Father Jones, Johnson, Abraham Lincoln (ep. 17) Anime Films *''Farewell to Space Battleship Yamato'' (1978) - Commander *''Dracula: Sovereign of the Damned'' (1980) - Narrator, Sir Tomo, Al, Stud 1 *''Undersea Encounter'' (1981) - Ben, Narrator *''Robotech: The Movie'' (1986) - Professor Daryl Embrey *''Wicked City'' (1987) - Black Guard President (Streamline Dub) Voice Director *The Adventures of Tom Sawyer *Dogtanian & the Three Muskehounds *Don Quixote in the Tales of La Mancha *Dracula: Sovereign of the Damned *Galaxy Express 999: Can You Love Like a Mother!? *The Magical World of Gigi *Ox Tales *Robotech *Tales of Little Women Writer *Adventures of the Little Mermaid *Dracula: Sovereign of the Damned *The Littl' Bits *The Magical World of Gigi *Ox Tales *Robotech Trivia *His pseudonym of "Merle Pearson" was named after his father-in-law. External Links *Robert V. Barron at the Internet Movie Database *Robert V. Barron at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Intersound Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment